


The Fairy and Woodcutter

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Kwang Soo was lonely woodcutter that lived in the mountain all alone. But once upon a time he had great sex and lonely no more</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairy and Woodcutter

Lee Kwang Soo was simply collecting small branches to sell in the market when he heard a beautiful melody out of nowhere. It was rare for anyone to be in the wood at this very early hour except for Kwang Soo who lived there.

Curious, Kwang Soo decided to search for the source of the astonishing soft voice. At first it sounded like a woman's voice but upon approaching the source of the sound, Kwang Soo realized that it was probably a man's. He could hear the water splashed along with the nice foreign song and it felt so magical and unreal. Indeed, the scenery he witnessed in the pond was the sight of a lifetime.

There was a man, hair the color of golden sun and skin as warm as the earth. His voice was as soft as a morning breeze and Kwang Soo had to hold his breath when the naked man smiled for the birds surrounding him.   
His smile was not meant for this sinful world, Kwang Soo thought as he gulped down and spontaneously sat down to enjoy the sneak peek of paradise as long as he could.   
That was when Kwang Soo's hands touched the fabric lying on the ground. It smelled great, Kwang Soo noticed, and the soft garment was as light as if it did not exist. Kwang Soo then heard another splash and quickly hid himself.   
Seemed like the man in the pond had finished bathing and was coming out of the water. At that, Kwang Soo almost gasped. The man's body was well built with mesmerizing curves. His aura was as soft as morning dew, yet he appeared so seductive.   
It was alluring and dangerously sexy. Kwang Soo kept observing and noticed that the naked man seemed troubled. It looked like he was searching for something very precious.  
Kwang Soo clutched the robe he found tightly. Could it possibly be?

After searching for a long time in the wood, Jong Kook finally found the inner robe. It was thin and see-through but at least he got something to cover his body. However, he still needed to find his outer robe because without it, he couldn't go back to where he belonged.  
The sun had risen and Jong Kook felt so vulnerable. He needed to find a shelter so that he wouldn't be exposed to the sunlight too much. That was when this tall man appeared. 

"Uh, hello."

Kwang Soo panicked when the built man tried to run away. "No no no, please. I just want to help you." Kwang Soo explained carefully, trying not to frighten the man who was then hiding himself behind the bush.

"Go away, I can knock you out in one swift." 

Kwang Soo had no doubt about that. He took a deep breath and tried again, with a much softer voice.

"I guess you're kind of lost? Many people get lost in this wood. I live here so I often help them by offering a place to stay"

It was very convincing for Jong Kook. But he was not in the right attire to show himself. 

"Do you have any spare robe? I have trouble with my clothes." Jong Kook asked, hoping to get something that could help him in this situation. 

Kwang Soo nodded. He took off his outer robe and offered it to the man behind the bush. After awhile, there was a hand reaching for the robe and Kwang Soo gave it to him. When Jong Kook finally showed himself, Kwang Soo had to whistle.  
It was too tight for his well built body except for the length. He looked really awkward but that was what made him even cuter. 

"Thanks," Jong Kook muttered, still unsure whether his decision to show himself to the human was right.

"Well then, let's head to my house, its not very far from here." 

Jong Kook nodded and followed the man. He kept feeling doubtful about all of that because he was not supposed to interact with human in the first place. What was more, he was not supposed to be on earth past morning, not to mention losing his precious robe. Damn, Jong Kook really wanted to curse himself out loud.   
Kwang Soo was telling the truth, as his house was not far from the pond that Jong Kook often bathed in. Kwang Soo then opened the door for him and Jong Kook came inside. It was a small but comfortable and cozy house. Kwang Soo immediately prepared some breakfast for the two. It was Jong Kook's first time to have human food and it tasted so nasty. But he gulped it down to appreciate Kwang Soo's hospitality.

After the meal and a few chitchat, which only made Kwang Soo more curious of this man, Jong Kook decided to search for his thing again.

"What kind of precious thing did you lose? Maybe I can help," Kwang Soo offered. He really wanted to be beside Jong Kook more, since there was something special about his scent that attracted Kwang Soo like butterfly to flower.

Jong Kook shook his head, "I appreciate your help but it's hard to describe," he said. No one should know about his magical robe, the key to enter the fairy world.

So Kwang Soo let him go and left to work himself. He came back late at noon and found Jong Kook sat behind tree, exhausted.

"No luck?"

Jong Kook sighed and nodded. He looked quite depressed and Kwang Soo suddenly felt bad for hiding the robe in his pocket.  
Jong Kook refused Kwang Soo's offer once again, telling the younger man that he needed to find his thing on his own.

"You are always welcomed in my house." Kwang Soo said and went back to his house. He knew he didn't need to do much for Jong Kook would surely come back to him. He knew the man had nowhere to go except his little cabin.  
Kwang Soo was right. Later that night, there was a knock on the door and Kwang Soo found Jong Kook behind it, feeling ashamed for asking for the younger man's help again.

"Don't worry Hyung, I'm pretty lonely anyway. Must be fun to have you for dinner."

"Have what?"

"I meant company for dinner." Kwang Soo grinned and let Jong Kook slide in.  
Jong Kook didn't eat dinner, but he gratefully drank the warm tea from Kwang Soo. They talked about anything and Kwang Soo tried to ask about Jong Kook's precious lost item again.

"Yeah, it's weird that it just vanished like air. It's never happened before."

"But you know, the wind was quite strong this morning, maybe it was blown away?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kwang Soo touched his chin, "My laundry was flown away numerous time before, and your robe is quite light."

Jong Kook blinked, "How do you know that it's a robe that I'm looking for?"

Kwang Soo's blood froze.

"Mhmm, you were almost naked when I found you?"

 _I'm a genius_ , Kwang Soo thought.

"But why are you so sure that my outer robe is very light?"

_Crap._

Jong Kook raised his eyebrows. "Do you have my robe with you?"

Kwang Soo bit his lips. Should he confess or not? The punch might break his jaw.

"If you killed me, You wouldn't know the place where I hid your precious robe," Kwang Soo finally said.

"I'm not sure if my priority is the robe anyway. I just really want to punch you right now," Jong Kook admitted and Kwang Soo gulped down.

"Can we keep it blood-free? I fed you 3 times a day and even gave you my robe."

Jong Kook grumbled. He stood up and took off Kwang Soo's robe, which he was still wearing, before throwing it to it's owner. Kwang Soo had to gulp down his saliva. Jong Kook was wearing only a really thin robe, almost translucent, showing his sculpted abs and sexy skin tone.

"There you go! Now what else do you want from me?" Jong Kook was furious.

"I want a one night stand."

Kwang Soo quickly covered his mouth. He just blurted out the thing he had in his mind when he saw that good looking body in front of him.

"What?" Jong Kook asked in disbelief. He had heard that human was nasty horny creatures but it still shocked him to hear that with his own ears.

"I'm sorry I really can't lie, I was curious of how you would feel under my touch when I saw you bathing and it just happened."

"You can ask of me nicer stuff you know. Sewing you nice quality fabric, cooking for you, or even chasing the rats out of your house."

Kwang Soo scratched his ear, "Be my wife?"

Jong Kook glared so Kwang Soo quickly changed his mind, "Ok then, one night with me, deal."

Jong Kook could only sigh. He sat down again to rub his face in frustration. Kwang Soo decided to close their distance while still keeping the safe zone just in case Jong Kook decided to punch him.

"Do you think it's right to force me to do this?" Jong Kook asked, purposely not lifting his head.

"I will make it right. And if it isn't, we can stop."

Jong Kook didn't say anything and only sighed. Kwang Soo knew that the man had surrendered to his wish. And Kwang Soo had kept in his mind to always stop whenever he was asked to.

Kwang Soo started with kissing Jong Kook, since he didn't want to frighten the older man. A small peck on his cheek, then it trailed down to his lips.

"It's not bad is it?" Kwang Soo asked, hopefully.

Jong Kook scowled, "We haven't even done anything yet."

Kwang Soo smirked, "So you want more?"

Surprisingly, Jong Kook didn't reply but duck his head instead, so Kwang Soo decided to cup Jong Kook's chin and brought him into a deeper kiss.  
It took time until Jong Kook finally gave Kwang Soo permission to invade his mouth. The kiss started slow at first but gradually turned into a tongue battle with Kwang Soo as the lead. After awhile, Jong Kook had to push Kwang Soo away to gasp for air while panting and face blushing red. 

_He's finally in the mood_ , Kwang Soo thought, so he took the chance and kissed Jong Kook again, with more force this time.

Kwang Soo then tried to touch the other man's body more, roamed his hands while praying that he wouldn't get punched in the face.  
He started with hugging Jong Kook and stroking his back before spreading the touch anywhere else. The movements then became bolder and bolder, and when Jong Kook came to realize, he was already lying on the floor with Kwang Soo hovering above.

"It's not bad is it?"

"Is it all you've got?" Jong Kook said teasingly with a smile that Kwang Soo couldn't help but accept his challenge. 

He then processed to give Jong Kook a deep kiss before trailing his tongue lower and lower while opening the thin robe of the other man. Kwang Soo was getting quite impatient to give himself sufficient access to Jong Kook's hot skin.  
Kwang Soo suddenly felt something poking his stomach and realized that Jong Kook was hard. Luckily, so was he.  
He prepared Jong Kook carefully and thoroughly, enjoyed Jong Kook's moans and squirms in the process.   
Then finally, came the penetration.  
Kwang Soo was gentle, Jong Kook admitted. But it was still hurt to have your cavern stretched open by such thick cock.

"It's not bad is it?" Kwang Soo asked again.

"It's bad, it's hurt."

Kwang Soo frowned, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no."  
Kwang Soo chuckled. He kissed Jong Kook's sharp nose before complying his wish.   
Jong Kook moaned deliciously at every thrush which encouraged Kwang Soo to fuck even harder.  
Kwang Soo's mind went back to their first meeting. He thought the song Jong Kook sang for the birds was the most beautiful melody he would ever heard. He was wrong. He got to hear even better song at night.  
Jong Kook grunted and arched his back. Kwang Soo could feel the burst of semen between them. Soon Kwang Soo pushed deeper and followed.  
Kwang Soo panted hard. It was the best ejaculation he ever had.

"It's not bad is it?" Kwang Soo asked for the last time.

Jong Kook only growled and looked away. Kwang Soo smiled and kissed Jong Kook's cheeks before flopped his body beside the fairy and rest.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Early in the morning, before the sun rose, Jong Kook woke up and saw Kwang Soo still sleeping soundly. Carefully, he got up and searched inside Kwang Soo's bag and found his robe.  
He smirked. Jong Kook hissed when he forced his body to stand up. But he quickly sneaked out and was so ready to go back to his world when he realized that the robe didn't shone upon being worn by him.

"What, why??"

"I think you forgot our rule Kook Jong-Ah."

Jong Kook lifted his head up upon hearing the annoying voice that he recognized right away.

"Jae-suk hyung."

"My naive little Kook Jong, our world is only meant for pure soul, did you forget that?"

"Then why are you there?" Jong Kook snapped back. He knew about the ancient rule but he never thought much about it because the new generation was not as 'pure' as the old geezer.

"It's not my first time having sex," Jong Kook exclaimed.

Jaesuk sighed, shaking his head like scolding a child.

"But you can't have sex with human."

"No one ever told me that," Jong Kook complained.

"yeah, we needed to give better explanation about our rule. Many fairies had the same trouble like you and ended up becoming humans."

"But, you can't..."

"Sorry Kook-Jong ah, it's the final decision. Don't worry your new boyfriend may be dumb but he's quite nice and I'm sure he can take care of you." With that Jaesuk's head vanished from the sky before Jong Kook could say anything.  
Jong Kook couldn't believe what he just heard. So he became a mere human now? Just because he let that man touch his body? Just because the ministry of fairy was too lazy to release complete guidance of what to do and what not?

"Mm... Hyung."

Jong Kook turned his head and found Kwang Soo peeking out from the door.

"I'm not really sure what just happened but I'm willing to take care of you for the rest of my life."

Jong Kook blinked. He throw the robe which had lost it's magic to the ground like an UFC champion and went back to the house with Kwang Soo's shirt collar in his hand.

"You'd better prepare me organic chicken breast for meal."


End file.
